


have yourself a merry little christmas

by poetrics



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kanan is in charge, Multi, One Night Stands, Saiyuki Secret Santa, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrics/pseuds/poetrics
Summary: Gojyo's in town for a job interview. He gets a lot more than that.This fic has nothing to do with Christmas and everything to do with a holiday hookup.





	have yourself a merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illegalitygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/gifts).



The time is 9:48 pm, December 12th, and Gojyo is nursing an incredibly pathetic "local" beer.

The place is nearly empty, sad attempts at holiday decorations scattered haphazardly and Christmas lights blinking in smudged windows. Granted, it's a Wednesday, but there's only one other guy sitting at the counter and- who the hell drinks a whiskey neat at a dive bar? His shoes are still sticking to the floor, he can't imagine the liquor here is any good undiluted. Gojyo snorts into his glass and slides his eyes back over to the rest of the-

Oh.

A woman is stretching herself over the length of the pool table that seems to be the central fixture of this dump, her dirty blonde braid falling over one shoulder. She sinks the shot and hisses in triumph, slowly pulling back upright. She's wearing a comfy sweater and denim cutoffs and for a second Gojyo worries that he's hallucinating his own personal girl-next-door fantasy, but then she looks at him.

And winks.

Well, he's no stranger to an open invitation, so he downs the rest of his beer and slides off the barstool.

"Need some help over here?" he asks, taking a cue stick. She's retrieving errant balls and sliding them back into the triangle. "Sure thing," she says, still looking at the table. "Didn't want to be playing with myself all night." Lifting the plastic, she looks him in the eyes and asks, sweet as can be, "Break for me, please?"

For some reason, his breath comes short as he obeys.

The game itself passes in a blur, all coy glances and suggestive movement. When the woman beats him soundly, Gojyo purses his lips in an appreciative whistle and she blushes, leaning toward him. God, had he really only had the one drink? Not counting the shots at his hotel room beforehand, but-

"You want to get out of here?" he hears himself asking.

Her smile is warm but vague, and he leans forward to catch what she's saying. "That depends."

"On what?"

"You ever fucked twins before?"

Gojyo pulls back, reeling a little. "I- what?"

Her gaze slips over his shoulder, but he's not falling for it despite the heat churning in his stomach. "You heard me."

"You're fucking with me-"

"Not yet," a voice smoothly interjects, and Gojyo can't help but turn.

Whatever his mind ever-so-helpfully supplied at the mention of "twins," this isn't it. This is, in fact, the guy who had been downing straight whiskey at the bar earlier and with his dark hair and glasses doesn't look a thing like-

"Unless you're straight," he adds apologetically.

-but the glimmer of sadistic amusement matches hers exactly, and Gojyo knows he's screwed. This is a challenge now, and he shifts into it, looking the guy up and down. He's taller than his... sister ( _shit_ ) and dressed in crisp-casual plaid and jeans, a slow dangerous smile appearing at Gojyo's appraisal. 

"Well, maybe not." His voice is rich, lilting, with a veneer of politeness on the surface that matches the woman's pleasantness and Gojyo is _dying_ to know how they dirty talk. 

"You two have names, or..?"

"Kanan," he hears over his shoulder, and when did she get that close? "And my brother here is Hakkai. Anything we can call you?"

The opening is too easy. Gojyo smirks. "Anything you want. But my name is Gojyo."

Hakkai reacts unexpectedly to that, blinking twice before raising a brow at Kanan. Gojyo feels more than sees her shrug as she scoops up his arm in both of hers and Hakkai's expression smooths back over. "All right, Gojyo," Kanan murmurs. "May we take you home?"

Is this really happening? Gojyo suddenly has the presence of mind to see if anyone else notices them but the only other person here is the bartender, studiously ignoring the room as he wipes down the counter. Probably sees shit like this all the time- hell, it's not like Gojyo himself'd realized they were related. 

"Let's get the hell out of here," he says agreeably. "I actually have a room right around the corner if you like, it's not a bad place." There's more unspoken communication between the two over his shoulder before Kanan urges him forward, a tacit approval. He spends the entire walk there hyperaware of them both, a heady static filling his thoughts.

The _bzzt_ of the electronic lock clicking into place jerks him back to reality; when he turns Kanan crowds him against the door, hands gripping at his waist like they already belong there and slipping one leg neatly between his. "Kiss me," she breathes and he obliges, one hand cradling the back of her head as she licks her way into his mouth. She's aggressive about it too, sure and unyielding and Gojyo is surprised by the noise he makes when she delivers a sharp nip to his lower lip.

Another hand joins hers at his side and he opens his eyes to see that Hakkai has turned on a lamp and rejoined them. Kanan leans back into him and presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw, both of them watching Gojyo intently. His mouth runs dry.

"What do you like, Gojyo?" Hakkai asks, and damn if that isn't a question that would take too long to answer. Instead, he shrugs, pulling Kanan- and Hakkai follows- closer again. 

"I'll try anything at least twice," he says, rolling his hips and savoring the way they both react. "So I guess it's a good thing there are two of you."

Hakkai looks amused, but Kanan laughs outright and slips her fingers into his hair. "Oh, you're going to be fun." 

"I try my best."

He isn't prepared for the way her grip tightens, and the shock of pain drops straight to his dick, jerking his hips forward as he chokes on a gasp. Kanan smirks, murmurs "I take it you like a little pain with your pleasure." Gojyo chuckles breathlessly and Hakkai adds, "Good to know. Should we take this to the bed?" 

Kanan slips out of the way and Hakkai pulls him forward by his belt loops, catching his mouth in a kiss that's just as fierce as hers. He tastes like the whiskey he'd been working on at the bar and they must have a secret stash there because it's good, rich and smoky.  Gojyo's breath catches and he tries to give as good as he gets, biting at his tongue and reaching around to grab his ass. Hakkai groans and Gojyo slides his hands up and around to his front-

-and Hakkai catches his hands and places them back on his hips. Doesn't like his stomach touched then, that's no problem. Gojyo nearly trips trying to stay close while walking forward and Hakkai pulls back with a smile, glasses slightly askew. "Before we proceed," he says mildly, pulling them off to set on the bedside table. "You should know Kanan and I both have rather significant scars. We'd prefer not to discuss them."

Kanan is sitting on the bed already, leaning back on her hands. "I don't mind if you touch mine."

"But I ask that you avoid deliberate contact with mine," Hakkai finishes, looking at him seriously, if a bit unfocused. 

"I have scars I don't talk about." Gojyo shrugs widely. "Besides, I'm hoping my mouth is too busy to be talking."

Kanan grins. "I think we can manage."

"Any other lines we should know about?" Hakkai asks.

"Not unless you have BDSM gear hidden in that sweater." Kanan shakes her head, laughing at him. "Dirty talk is good. Name calling, not so much."

Kanan's eyes glitter. "What about pet names?"

"All day. Or night, whatever."

"Then come here, gorgeous."

Something in the way she says it, like it's some simple, absolute truth, catches his heart in his throat but he swallows the feeling down and steps forward. She reaches for him, takes his hands and puts them at the bottom hem of her sweater for him to pull off. He does so without a second glance at the scar in the center of her stomach and places it to the side on the bed, running his hands over the curves of her abdomen to cup at her breasts through the lacy blue bra she's wearing. Kanan sighs into the touch, looping her arms around his neck, but before she can kiss him again he quirks an eyebrow at her. "Something tells me you were planning for this to happen."

She smiles, then glances over his shoulder. "Someone's going to feel left out here soon."

Gojyo straightens and turns to find Hakkai's shirt already unbuttoned but still on his shoulders, revealing a much larger, uglier scar running across most of his stomach. He registers it without judgment and looks into Hakkai's eyes, tight with- apprehension? Gojyo moves into his space, grasping the shirt near the collar to peel off slowly, avoiding the front of his torso but running his nails lightly along his sides. Hakkai lurches forward when he puts his mouth on his collarbone, tension slowly uncoiling. Shirt on the floor, he focuses on Hakkai's jeans and hears Kanan toss her shorts on the ground and come up behind him.

"You too," she hums, popping his own buttons open. There's a bit of confusion with whose hands are where for a moment- suddenly she's touching her twin, and Hakkai is the one pushing down his pants, and someone is biting his neck- no, wait, that's also Hakkai, Kanan is shorter and running long nails down his back- but eventually they're all naked, flushed and panting. 

Hakkai is looking past him when he asks, "How do we want to-"

"Gojyo in the middle," Kanan says decisively. "We're sharing him, after all." She comes around his side and pulls Hakkai's face down to her level, kissing him soundly, and the two get lost in it for a long moment, and Gojyo has never in his life seen anything this hot. Judging by the way Kanan pulls away from her brother, slaps his ass, and winks at him, she absolutely knows it. Hakkai is more breathless than before, but she continues without pause, "Get over here."

The order's for him, and his cock is just as eager to respond to it as he is. She catalogues his reaction with an expression that's nearly smug and pulls him to the bed on top of her, legs bracketing his sides as she kisses him too, messy and sweet, his own hair cascading around them both like a curtain. "You're going to go down on me while Hakkai fingers you," she tells him, cupping his cheeks. "Can you do that?"

The authority in her voice, the unwavering knowledge that she will be obeyed, knocks the wind straight out of him and he nods helplessly. He feels hands tracing his ass and shivers when Hakkai chuckles. "Top drawer?"

"Good guess," he offers, then bends to kiss Kanan again.

The first press of Hakkai's finger startles him while he's flicking his tongue across her nipple, but he leans into it, breathing deep. "I think he can take more, don't you?" He looks up and Kanan, again, is focused elsewhere and he never knew this is a _thing_ for him but here he is, moaning as Hakkai pushes a second finger into him almost too soon, it's too sharp- but Hakkai waits, lets him ride out the burn, and then it's okay, it's good, and he moves to bite little marks down Kanan's hipbones to her cunt.

He stops just short of where she wants him, just breathing over her as her own breath hitches on an involuntary moan. Then he turns his head and sinks his teeth into her thigh, harder than he meant to because Hakkai presses another finger into him just then. Kanan doesn't seem to mind, her hips rolling forward fruitlessly as he sucks at the mark, running his tongue over it again and again. One hand tangles in his hair and tries to drag him forward but Gojyo has a mission now, pulling against her as he turns his head to her other thigh. 

The harder she tugs at his hair the louder the noises he makes but otherwise, he ignores the direction until Hakkai crooks his fingers just right and he falls to his elbows with a yelp, sparks blooming behind his eyelids.

"Hakkai," Kanan says, breathy but with steel in her voice. There's a moment, but then Hakkai pulls his fingers free and Gojyo whines before he can stop himself. "You know what I want, Gojyo."

He takes a hiccup of a breath then leans forward and gives it to her.

The hands in his hair are almost affectionate now, petting and pulling it out of the way for him. The noises she makes when he gets something right are throaty and he hums into her cunt in turn, reaching down to wrap his hand around- 

"No," he hears, and then Hakkai is twisting the offending arm behind him, fingers still stretching him open. Gojyo nearly sobs a moan, and Hakkai answers by rubbing, almost cruelly, against the spot that makes his vision blur.

Gentle hands land on his shoulders as he shudders aimlessly in the juncture of Kanan's thigh. "Come on, I think he's ready." And not doing much down there any more, she graciously omits. "Give me one, love." The fingers in his ass withdraw and he gasps at the loss before Kanan pulls him up, unwrapping a condom and slipping it onto him. "You're keeping up just fine," she says in response to... whatever his face looks like right now. Probably fucked out. Already.

Getting into position is the most difficult part of any three-or-more-some- as he knows by experience, thank you very much- but they manage with minimal accidental damage. For a moment the air is thick as they all breathe, adjust, and Kanan's hand clasps over Hakkai's on his hip.

Then they move.

If he's being honest, he isn't contributing much- he doesn't have much leverage, so Hakkai's thrusts drive him forward into Kanan, and he just does his best not to slip. Or come immediately. Her eyes screwed shut, Kanan is making punched out little moans that are almost their names. Hakkai is quieter, but as he slowly picks up his pace his breath comes faster and the hand curled around his hip turns into sharp little pinpricks of pain from his nails digging in. When he bites his shoulder the moan that leaves Gojyo's mouth makes Kanan's eyes fly open. "Yes, please, just like that-" the next groan is from Hakkai, responding to the way Gojyo clenches around him, "- I want to hear you both, please, for me, come on-"

It's too much, Gojyo thinks, this is why twins are a menace. Or maybe just these two. The heat coiling in his gut builds, and he's gasping out his own pleas, "Gonna- god, fuck, I'm- Hakkai, there, don't stop, fuck don't stop-"

Her chest heaving, eyes a bit wild, Kanan reaches down between their bodies but Hakkai beats her to it, practiced fingers rubbing quick circles on her clit, and she shakes under them both on a broken moan that ends high and ragged as she comes. Hakkai doesn't stop moving until she's pushing him away with trembling hands, then he grips Gojyo's hips and pulls him back until they're untangled.

A shocked "oof" leaves Gojyo as he's pushed back onto the bed, but he's an adaptable guy and quickly gets his hands under himself so he can push back onto Hakkai's dick. One hand wraps around his long hair, pulling it back into a makeshift ponytail so he can see Kanan watching them, eyes dreamy but glinting with interest when he cries out at the pain. She sits up and reaches past him to her brother, pulling him down into an adoring kiss and that's it, the electricity of the moment sears him and Gojyo comes apart, dimly aware of Hakkai's thrusts growing more erratic; he can only see white-

Gojyo blinks. Nope, that would be the hotel pillows in front of his face.

"You all right, gorgeous?"

Kanan is sitting next to him on the bed, one leg drawn underneath her and stunningly, unselfconsciously naked. Gojyo starts to say something, reconsiders, and sits up to take the plastic cup of water she's holding out.

"I suppose it would be too much to hope for to get your number tonight." Hakkai says from the bathroom, the sink running. "I take it you're here on business?"

Oh. Yeah.

"Yeah, I have an interview in the morning." Gojyo looks at the clock and immediately decides he's ignoring the bastard. "It's honestly kind of a long shot for me. I live out of state, so I don't know if or when I'll be back."

Hakkai emerges with a damp washcloth and hands it to him, wry smile and glasses in place. "That's too bad. We don't often meet someone we'd like to see more than once."

And it's stupid, stupid, but something warm settles in Gojyo's chest at that. "Yeah?" He starts to clean himself off rather than face either of them. "Why don't you leave me your numbers instead then, who knows."

"Who knows indeed," Kanan echoes, and he completely misses the look that passes between them.

 

\---

 

Honestly, it's entirely to his credit that he doesn't drop his folder and scream when the office door opens.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sha Gojyo," Kanan says with a breezy smile and a hand in his face that he knows he's supposed to shake but isn't entirely sure how he's going to accomplish that. "I'm Cho Kanan, I'm the hiring manager here." He's an idiot, he's a fucking idiot. "This is my assistant, Cho Hakkai-" her twin fucking bows at him, he's gonna fucking lose it- "-and this is our CEO, Mx. Kanzeon Bosatsu. I reviewed your resume this morning and thought ze might be interested to sit in on our interview."

There it is, that glimmer of steel running under them both.

Gojyo takes a deep breath.

"It's my pleasure."

 

 

(After, Kanzeon leans in to thank him and congratulate him on joining the company. "I never thought we'd be making an offer this soon, but I trust these two and their decisions." When hir voice drops nearly an octave, Gojyo's heart drops to his shoes. "I'm sure it is your pleasure, just don't let it interfere with your work or you'll regret it." Ze pulls back and smiles brightly again. "Your supervisor will be my nephew, actually. I need to introduce you, come along!"

"And the signing bonus?" Hakkai asks, a facade of professional disinterest lacing his tone. 

"Approved!"

Well then. Here he goes.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, Chanda Beard, and a very happy holidays to you!! thank you for giving me the MOST self indulgent prompt list <3


End file.
